


Faerlamore

by caleyedoscope



Series: Faerlamore [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho needs a new housekeeper for his mansion, but what he ends up with is a highly trained body slave that promptly turns his entire estate upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faerlamore

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/35948.html)

This is not at all what Yunho had expected when Heechul had sent a messenger to say he’d found Yunho a new housekeeper.

The slave is perhaps not as polished as Yunho would have found elsewhere, either in the brothels or perhaps in one of the high class auctions. He’s only dressed in a light robe, no make up or jewelry adorning his body, though it’s not as if the slave is dirty. He’s clean, smells of oils and perfume when Yunho leans in to breathe against the delicate skin of his neck, and his hair is well kept. He’s as Yunho would expect from being one of Heechul’s slaves.

“You can entertain? Sing?” Yunho asks.

“Yes, my lord.”

“Cook?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I mean actually cook a full spread as befits my status? For a large amount of people?”

“I never have before, my lord, but I would like to think I am more than capable. Though, if it were just myself it might take a bit of time.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow and glances at Heechul. His friend smirks. “I assure you I’m well aware of how many people it takes to produce a feast,” Yunho says, stepping back in front of the slave. To his credit, the man bows in deference.

“I did not mean to sound rude, my lord, I apologize. I only meant to make clear my capability.”

“I’m sure,” Yunho says, thoroughly amused, “how terribly proactive of you.” He’s beginning to see why Heechul thinks Yunho will like this particular slave. Obedient, but mouthy enough to keep Yunho on his toes.

Yunho casts his eye around the room, trying to find something to ask the slave that might give him insight into his character, or perhaps rile him up enough for Heechul to reprimand him. Yunho’s found he can glean a lot from a person by their responses to reprimands.

The only thing he finds in excess are books. “I see I don’t have to ask if you can read.”

“No, my lord.”

“Can you write?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Do you speak passable Japanese?” he asks, in that language, in the most complicated way he can structure the sentence.

“Yes, my lord,” Jaejoong replies, and adds as if to prove himself, “I speak it fluently. And I speak conversational Mandarin as well.”

“How very accomplished of you.” Yunho takes a step closer, pleased to note the slave doesn’t move a whisker. He doesn’t even swallow. “Did Heechul tell you anything about this? About me?”

“He’s—mentioned you before, my lord.”

Heechul laughs, “That is not what he meant.”

The slave looks confused for a moment, and Yunho smiles, something in the scrunch of the slave’s nose genuine. It’s a real reaction not ironed away by training. It’s exactly what Yunho wants to see, and he latches onto it, trying to keep his breathing even as he uses that little bit of personality to see the slave in a different light. Of course, either way, he is gorgeous, and of the perfect caliber for Yunho’s household. The questions are simply a formality.

“I recently had to…” Yunho pauses, deciding on the best word, “ _fire_ ,” he finally settles on, ignoring Heechul’s snort of disapproval, “my housekeeper. I can’t go through the process of finding another in time for this year’s summer dinner parties. Heechul suggested you take care of my household in the interim.”

The slave does not look surprised. “Thank you, master,” he says, clearly speaking to Heechul.

“I’ll leave you to discuss things further.”

Yunho doesn’t bother acknowledging his friend. He waits until the door is closed before bringing up a hand to the slave’s jaw. He tips the slave’s head up, giving him a soft command to look Yunho in the eye. His eyes are brilliantly round and dark, though set gently in his face. It might just be the slave’s current expression, as Yunho can easily imagine them hardening with anger. The slave has something of a presence despite his status and Yunho thinks that will be very useful in managing his staff.

“You understand,” Yunho starts, “that if I were to purchase you from Heechul for the purposes of overseeing my estate, you need to have status, a rank noticeable enough for even my highest paid servants to obey to you.”

The slave swallows. He’s not an idiot, and clearly knows what’s coming. “Yes, my lord.”

“Are you aware of what rank you would need to be?”

“Yes, my lord.”

Yunho very nearly rolls his eyes. “That’s not the answer I was looking to hear.” As if to urge him along Yunho slides his hand along the slave’s jaw, tracing down his spine lightly, noticing that even with such thin clothing there is warmth bleeding out onto Yunho’s fingers. He stops short the slave’s ass, pleased at the faint tinge of color spreading across the slave’s cheek. 

“F-Faerlamore.”

“I beg your pardon?” Yunho raises an eyebrow.

“I would need to be your Faerlamore, my lord.”

“Would that displease you?”

“It is an honor for a slave to serve as a—“

“I see that we’re going to have to work on your honestly. Your master isn’t here. Answer me truthfully. Would serving me displease you? In every aspect you might be imagining?” He’s tempted to prompt the slave’s answer again, perhaps with a kiss, perhaps with a gentle brush of his fingers, but he holds himself back. Now is not the time.

“It would please me.”

The slave seems to realize he can look back down at the floor now that Yunho isn’t holding up his head. The blush is more prevalent and Yunho just barely keeps himself in check. Gods, but he wants to cup the slave’s face and kiss him, push him down onto the floor.

The slave’s breathing has quickened and Yunho no longer cares if he’s putting on an act or not. Yunho steps into his personal space again, watching the slave swallow, his hands gripping his robes tight. He can’t hide his arousal, not in such flimsy garments and he bites his lip as Yunho brushes by it almost carelessly. “I see that it would. Or is that for something else?”

“No,” the slave whispers, and Yunho smiles bending down to press his lips to the slave’s throat, “no, it’s for you. Master.”

Yunho loves the sound of that word, that title, rolling off the slave’s lips. “Will you be worth all the gold and precious gems I’ll pay Heechul?” 

“Yes,” the slave breathes, and a little more personality slips through the slave’s training.

It’s that’s enough to start, anyway. Yunho came in here thinking he’d get a decent housekeeper, since he’s never been one for body slaves, not for long while. But a Faerlamore is exactly what his household needs.

“What is your name? Look at me.”

The slave raises his eyes. The hardness Yunho had imagined earlier one is there, except it is perhaps best described as determination. Determination to please, Yunho hopes.

“Kim Jaejoong.”

It suits him, Yunho thinks, and he nods. He can’t tell Jaejoong he definitely intends to purchase him. But he can infer it. “I am done here. If you’ll excuse me, I do believe I’ll need to buy some bookshelves.”

His Faerlamore’s smile is positively brilliant.

 

— 

 

Heechul’s price is outrageous, but he owes Yunho several favors and it isn’t long until Jaejoong’s cost is lowered to a more affordable sum. Affordable for Yunho, anyway. He’s the prince’s best friend as well as a very successful merchant and there are few more wealthy than he. 

It will take a day or so for the Faerlamore to make the journey himself—courtesy of Heechul, Jaejoong has plenty of things to pack—and Yunho needs to get his house in order so as to properly accept him.

Yunho’s butler is waiting for him at the door, taking Yunho’s rain coat and handing it off to a servant girl to dry. “Did you find one?”

“Yes,” Yunho answers. “Get the staff lined up and in the hall so I can make an official announcement. I need rooms ready for him by the time he gets here.”

“He?”

Yunho gives him a hard look. “Is that a problem, Changmin?”

“Of course not, sir.”

As he makes the announcement, a few of his workers look surprised, since it has been years since Yunho had bothered having any type of body slave, but they very quickly school their faces. Since the housekeeper’s demise, their work has tripled and they can only be glad about someone else stepping in and helping. Having a Faerlamore will only aid the status of the estate and therefore the staff as well. Yunho really hopes they’ll all get along.

—

Jaejoong arrives just before dinner in a coach. He’s positively breathtaking, thin red robes swathing his body and accentuating his pale skin and black hair. He has a number of gold accessories, bracelets and anklets and one gold earring dangling from his right ear lobe. He also has several rings on his fingers and the only sign of nervousness Yunho can detect is when Jaejoong swivels them.

Jaejoong bows as Yunho draws near, bent in half until Yunho touches his shoulder. “Master,” he murmurs in greeting, and this close to him, Yunho can see pink spreading across his nose and cheeks. It’s adorable and Yunho can’t help but crack a smile, though only because Jaejoong’s gaze is still trained to his feet.

“Welcome,” Yunho returns, “come with me. Changmin will take care of your bags.”

Jaejoong keeps just behind Yunho, hands carefully folded right over left as he follows Yunho into the mansion. Yunho can picture his doe eyes getting even wider as he gets a good look at the interior design and sure enough when Yunho turns around, Jaejoong is very surreptitiously staring at his surroundings.

Yunho decides not to say anything. “The staff have prepared dinner for you, as in the custom. You’ll be expected to critique it. I have a meeting this evening so Changmin will give you a tour of the mansion and grounds. Tomorrow we can begin laying some plans and making sure that you’ve met all of my servants and other slaves.”

“Yes, Master,” Jaejoong replies demurely.

“You will spend tonight with me and we will go over what I expect of you as my Faerlamore.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Fine then. This way.” 

Faerlamore or not, Jaejoong is a slave and not allowed to sit at Yunho’s table unless at his feet. He kneels for the entire dinner, not once shifting his weight as if uncomfortable, happy to accept the food Yunho holds to his mouth or sip carefully at the goblet of wine offered to him. And he does critique each bite, though only when prompted. He doesn’t pretend to like things he thinks are disgusting and doesn’t hold back with his albeit polite questions regarding culinary decisions. He praises the flavors he loves and asks for the staff who made them to be kept late so he can speak with them. 

Yunho is entranced. Not just by Jaejoong’s training and the way he holds himself, but by the way he acts like it’s not his first day kneeling at Yunho’s feet. Even after Yunho runs his hand through Jaejoong’s hair and pets his neck as he waits for the final course, Jaejoong does not move. “Do you not like me?” Yunho asks, when they’re momentarily left alone, “or do you just not like being touched in general?”

“What-no! I-“ Jaejoong finally looks alarmed, “no, Master, I like you very much. I like…touching.”

“Then why are you like a statue? I know some masters have strange tendencies, but I would like to know when my touches please you.”

As if to make himself clear he cups Jaejoong’s cheek, thumbing the soft skin, and feeling a bit of a thrill when Jaejoong cants into it, mouth falling part way open. “Better,” Yunho praises, “much better.” He’s not worried about whether or not it’s a show; he has plenty of time to figure his new Faerlamore out.

Jaejoong is extremely unimpressed with the dessert, his displeasure evident from the moment he lays eyes on it. He looks very hesitant to open his mouth as Yunho spoons a bit of the flavored creme. “I don’t think my Faerlamore is going to like this,” Yunho tells the servant that had made it, and watches with a bit of amusement as the server clutches the tray to her. He waits patiently until Jaejoong opens his mouth and does nothing to hide the shudder of displeasure that runs through his body. Yunho makes a mental note of it, wondering if perhaps his slave’s body shudders the same way out of pleasure. He’ll have to see.

“What do you think?” Yunho asks, giving the servant girl a look as she tries to edge away.

After a moment of Jaejoong not answering, Yunho looks down to see that Jaejoong has not swallowed his mouthful. _Well_ , Yunho thinks. It’s rare that a slave asks to spit a meal back out, but it’s very clear that Jaejoong wants permission to do exactly that. The servant looks positively traumatized.

Yunho grabs a small dish off of the table and holds it in front of Jaejoong’s mouth. The servant whimpers when Jaejoong spits it out. “It was sour,” Jaejoong says, without being prompted, “several days gone bad.” He sends a glare at the servant girl with those intense eyes and she squeaks.

“You’re excused,” Yunho tells the girl. He’s never seen someone walk out of a room so fast in his entire life. He lets Jaejoong rinse his mouth, spitting into the dish again and waves for one of his kitchen slaves to take the offending mess away. Jaejoong drinks half a goblet of wine to rid his mouth of the taste, Yunho watching appreciatively. “You’re going to fit in just fine.”

“I hope so, Master.”

“You needn’t worry. Now is the time to ask me questions.”

“May I fire your staff, Master?”

Yunho cannot help himself. He bursts out laughing. What on earth has he purchased? “Jaejoong, so long as you run it by me first, you may hire and fire whomever you please.”

Yunho lets his fingers slide down to the nape of Jaejoong’s neck to scratch at it, heart thundering a bit at the near silent moan that escapes Jaejoong’s mouth.

“I’ll leave you with Changmin. My meeting will be over in a few hours and I will see you in my room then.”

“Yes, Master.”

“You are a model of perfect behavior,” Yunho says, rolling his eyes. Before Jaejoong can respond, he leans down to whisper into Jaejoong’s ear, “I appreciate your obedience in front of my staff, but I will give you fair warning. If this is how you are going to be in my bed I will send you straight back to Heechul. Are we clear?” He is not interested in a body that will just _lay there_ and let him do as he wants. No, thank you.

Yunho is very pleased that Jaejoong’s response is more of whimper than anything else. He helps his Faerlamore to his feet, impressed that he doesn’t wobble after having knelt for so long, and nods at Changmin. “This way,” his butler says and Yunho turns around without a second glance. He pauses just outside the door, though, ducking around it before peeking back inside to watch. As he suspects, Jaejoong collapses, wincing in pain. Changmin clicks his tongue, sitting down next to Jaejoong to rub his legs. “You can tell him if you’re hurting,” he says, “Yunho isn’t cruel.”

“He needs to tell me that, not you. And how can you call him by his name?” Jaejoong’s shock sounds genuine.

Yunho rolls his eyes along with Changmin. “He asked me to call him that. Let’s get you up. I’ll give you the grand tour and then we can get a bath running so you’ll be ready by the time Yunho’s out of his meeting.”

Yunho can’t see all of Jaejoong, but he catches sight of fingers tightening in the dark red robes. “Is…is he…”

“Kind?” Changmin finishes. Jaejoong sways on his feet and Yunho gets a glimpse of a deep blush spreading across his face and down his neck; he wants to kiss it away. “With you, he will be. You needn’t worry.”

And there, for a moment, there’s a flash of emotion—relief, maybe even a little anticipation—and Yunho turns away, walking down the hallway and shushing the servants that try to greet him. He doesn’t want Jaejoong to know he’d been eavesdropping, though he wouldn’t put it past Changmin to be well aware of it. 

The meeting is hellish, going over by a good hour due to lords and merchants that think because Yunho’s younger than them he doesn’t know what he’s doing. His incredible success speaks for itself, but they don’t see that. They see the Prince’s childhood friend trying to tell them what to do rather than a successful businessman trying to share his knowledge. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to convince them.

So he’s mad as it ends, jaw set angrily and glaring at anyone that happens to be in his path. It’s not until Changmin stops him from entering his rooms does Yunho remember that he has a Faerlamore. Jaejoong, who’s probably inside and waiting for him, for his _Master_ , and most likely petrified. Yunho would be.

“He’s still bathing,” Changmin says, frown in place.

Yunho takes a deep breath. “Fine.”

“I said you’d be kind.”

“I know,” Yunho nods, and pats his servant’s shoulder, “thank you. I am going to be.”

Changmin looks doubtful, but he moves aside. “I’ll send him up in a few minutes.”

Yunho uses that time to clean himself up a little. He stretches, does a few breathing exercises to dispel the last of his anger, and by the time there’s a faint knock on the door, feels relatively back to normal. 

Not that it matters. Just the sight of his Faerlamore padding softly into the room banishes any sort of remaining bad feelings and Yunho forgets the meeting altogether, jaw almost dropping.

The red robes are gone, put away somewhere Yunho will never see, and replaced with white, the material so thin Jaejoong ought to just be naked. Which perhaps is the point, Yunho acknowledges. But still, Jaejoong is beautiful. Handsome, more like, and Yunho takes a moment (or two, or three,) to stare.

“Come and sit,” he finally beckons. 

He doesn’t really have a plan for the evening, content to just go with the flow and see how Jaejoong responds to him. But he does want to make it clear that so far he’s incredibly impressed. And he wants to learn about Jaejoong. His training. His previous masters. Everything.

Jaejoong keeps his eyes on the ground as he sits gingerly on the couch, back straight, hands folded. Yunho sighs. He wants Jaejoong to be comfortable around him but it’s going to take some time. 

There’s some medicine Yunho had asked for earlier laid out on a low table and Yunho stands, pulling it closer, sitting down in front of Jaejoong and shushing his outburst. “Be quiet,” he admonishes. He tries not to tremble as he pushes aside Jaejoong’s robes so as to bare his legs. His knees are still red and Yunho clucks. “I’m sorry you had to kneel. But you won’t again.” 

Faerlamore’s are only supposed to kneel the first dinner to show their focus and ability to push past any discomfort; so long as Jaejoong behaves, and that’s obviously not going to be a problem, he’ll be able to sit on a cushion for meals. 

Yunho scoops some of the medicine onto his fingers, the oil cool to his touch and carefully slathers it onto Jaejoong’s left knee. 

“What are you doing?” Jaejoong whispers, and he sounds panicked.

“You’re hurting,” Yunho tells him, rubbing the herbal goop into the skin, and blowing on it gently. “Stop being difficult, Jaejoong. I want to help you.”

“But—“

“But nothing. Be still and let me do this, or I am going to be upset with you.” That seems to sink in, Jaejoong freezing almost immediately, barely breathing as Yunho massaged his Faerlamore’s calves before grabbing more of the medicine and starting on the other knee. He listens carefully to Jaejoong’s breathing as he works, noticing as soon as it becomes ragged. It makes Yunho smile. “How are you supposed to keep me happy if you yourself are upset?”

“Master?”

Yunho slides a hand underneath Jaejoong’s thigh, pleased when his slave lets out a little whimper as Yunho presses up into a knotted muscle that he finds there. “It’s a simple question, Jaejoong. Does this feel good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaejoong whines, and he’s trying so hard to keep control over himself. It’s adorable bordering on extremely sexy, should Yunho continue to push him, and perhaps for that reason alone Yunho sees a little glimpse of why other masters might not allow their slaves to be aroused without permission or come without permission. But Yunho is not other masters. At least not tonight. Maybe another time.

“I want you to tell me what you like.”

Jaejoong flushes. “I can’t. Master, I should be on the floor.”

“You should be,” Yunho agrees, “but I’m not going to allow it. Not tonight.”

But he doesn’t want to completely shock Jaejoong, so Yunho pulls his hands away and gets back on his feet, sitting beside Jaejoong again. He does not rearrange Jaejoong’s robes, however. “Tell me what pleases you,” Yunho prompts again.

“Master does,” Jaejoong replies automatically, “I exist for you.”

Yunho can’t hold back another sigh. Jaejoong raises an eyebrow and there, tucked behind his innocent expression is a little bit of understanding, as if he’s mollifying himself by skirting around Yunho’s questions.

Well, then.

Yunho huffs, standing and going over to a basin of over, washing the residual medicine from his hands. His Faerlamore hasn’t moved when he turns around and Yunho pulls him to his feet hand gripping Jaejoong’s forearm tight enough to make him wince. “Get on the bed.”

Jaejoong very nearly runs.

Yunho has to keep his pace measured. He does not need Jaejoong knowing how much he wants him, not yet. “I just cleaned your knees and you go and kneel on them?”

Jaejoong swallows, crosses his legs. 

Yunho walks until his shins hit the bed frame and then crawls up onto the blankets as well, sitting across from Jaejoong. They’re near mirrors of one another save that the slave will not raise his eyes. 

Jaejoong’s skin is soft as Yunho cups his cheek. “You need to listen to me.”

Jaejoong nods.

“Then answer my question, Jaejoong, honestly.”

Yunho’s not sure how many master’s Jaejoong’s had, but either way, he clearly has never had one that wants him to express himself, express his desires, things he _likes_. “You certainly didn’t have any trouble expressing your thoughts at dinner.”

Finally, Jaejoong raises his head looking alarmed. “I didn’t—Master, you _asked_ —“

“I know,” Yunho nods, “and I’m asking you again.” Jaejoong blushes, color bursting across his nose and cheeks and flushing down his neck. “I refuse to believe that the Faerlamore who spit out dessert into a dish is just going to sit there and not tell me how he likes to be touched.” Underneath Yunho’s fingers, Jaejoong’s pulse quickens. “Now,” Yunho breathes slowly, “yes or no?”

“Yes,” Jaejoong murmurs as Yunho moves his other hand so the slave’s face is cradled.

Yunho slides one hand into Jaejoong’s hair, barely breathing himself and tugs, not too hard but enough to force Jaejoong back a little. His breathing quickens again. “Yes.”

Yunho leans forward, one hand still cupping the back of his head, the other sliding down Jaejoong’s spine, brushing over each bump before settling at the small of his back. Before Jaejoong can say anything, Yunho leans forward and presses their mouths together, gentle. “Yes?” he asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaejoong says face pushing forward in a silent request, and Yunho laughs, obliges him, gets lost in it. 

“Touch me back,” he coaxes, in between sliding his tongue into Jaejoong’s mouth and biting down on his lips with teeth. 

Permission granted, Jaejoong nearly bowls Yunho over in his haste to scramble onto his lap and wrap his arms around Yunho’s neck. Were he not so fucking turned on, Yunho would have laughed at the eagerness. But he can’t focus beyond Jaejoong’s lips and his jaw and the noises he makes when Yunho starts sucking down his neck. “You like this?” Yunho asks, into the hollow of a collarbone, “you like me touching you?”

“Yes,” Jaejoong murmurs, “I like it. I like touching, I like everything, _please_.”

“Please what?” 

“Please touch me more.”

Maybe this is just how it’ll be. Yunho knows he can’t ask what he wants of Jaejoong his first night here, can’t tell Jaejoong that sometimes he likes being told what to do, that sometimes he likes being denied touch until he can’t bear it anymore. There’s a reason why he hasn’t had a body slave in a very long time. 

Not that he doesn’t like this, of course. He’s just as happy bossing people around (in bed or otherwise,) as he is being bossed (ordered and _forced_ ,) so this is fine. For tonight, this is fine. Perfect, even. 

Jaejoong knows exactly what he doing when Yunho gives him permission to pull off his clothes, permission to suck Yunho’s cock into his mouth, permission to finger himself in preparation for Yunho as he slides into Jaejoong and it feels so good. Much better than anything Yunho’s felt in _years_ and after a gentle reprimand for Jaejoong to not just fucking _lay there_ , Yunho can barely control himself. Jaejoong is a body slave, after all, and this is something he’s basically been bred to do but _gods_ , Yunho has never in his life felt so amazing.

The sounds he wrings out of Jaejoong are ethereal, the way he looks when Yunho slams into him is breathtaking, and Yunho is sure he’ll never get sick of this. For once, it doesn’t matter that he’s in control, Jaejoong is just _so amazing_ , so good, Yunho will be happy for the rest of his life if he just does this, if just has Jaejoong.

He almost says it, when he comes, hard and suddenly seeing white, Jaejoong murmuring noises into Yunho’s ear. He nearly forgets Jaejoong’s a slave, managing to slide a hand down to Jaejoong’s cock before Yunho loses consciousness from the force of it all, and whispers, “Come,” into Jaejoong’s mouth, swallowing down Jaejoong’s shout with kisses, cradling Jaejoong’s body until the trembles fade and Jaejoong’s gasping has turned to gentle breathing against Yunho’s chest.

“So good,” Yunho croons to him, petting his hair, “you are so good, Jaejoong-ah, so lovely. I’m so happy.”

The praise seems to please Jaejoong and smiles, faintly murmuring, “Master,” and wrapping arms around Yunho even though he hasn’t been asked.

“That’s the spirit,” Yunho encourages, and kisses away Jaejoong’s pout. “I’m so lucky to have found you. You’re going to fit right in, I’m sure of it.”

Jaejoong raises a delicate eyebrow. “Because I’m good in bed?”

Yunho nearly dies laughing. “Yes,” he agrees, once he catches his breath, “but also because you were so great at dinner and you asked if you could fire my staff, and because I can tell you’re gentle. You’re careful, smart, and you know it.”

“Does that require a response, Master?”

“Also you’re a smart ass,” Yunho continues, and kisses Jaejoong when he pulls back to apologize (or argue, or something,) “I like that. I like that you aren’t afraid to speak your mind and that you’re still very polite when you do it. Don’t change that.”

Jaejoong’s smile is infectious and Yunho grins back. “Do you want to sleep? Or would you like a bath? You can choose since you’ve been so _good_.”

Jaejoong wrinkles his nose, “A bath, please, Master.”

Yunho leans in again for another kiss before reaching over the side of his bed and pulling on a rope to alert his servants to fill his bath. They’ll be able to do it without walking into the bedroom.

“I need you,” Yunho admits, keeping Jaejoong still within his arms. “I need someone to make this a home again. I need my staff to get along, my guests to be happy. I need good food and good entertainment. I may be a successful businessman but if my estate is lacking it means next to nothing. My previous housekeeper managed well enough, but she was never up to the task. She didn’t particularly care for me,” Yunho admits, pulling a face, “which is perhaps why she ended up doing what she did. But it’s clearly for the best, because now I have you.”

“May I ask what happened, Master?“

“She tried to kill Changmin,” Yunho says, after a minute, feeling Jaejoong tense within his arms. “He’s the closest thing I have to a friend on my staff and he’s been with me for a very long time. He’s important to me, and she knew that. Someone paid her to try and off him so as to get to me and…apparently she thought it was worth the risk.”

“I would never—“

“I know. You’ve not even been here a day and I know you won’t. Precious Jaejoong.” He sighs, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on top of Jaejoong’s head. “So now you know. Everything is in disarray and I’m too busy to step in and fix it.”

His Faerlamore is quiet, brows turned in on each other and Yunho knows he’s thinking, not ignoring his master. 

There’s a knock on the door a few moments later and Jaejoong jumps, startled, when a servant calls through the wood that the bath is ready for them. Yunho smooths his hand down Jaejoong’s back before they both stumble to their feet.

The water is a perfect temperature, not scalding, but warm enough so that it will stay that way for awhile. Yunho sinks into it first, sighing happily as his sore muscles are assuaged by the heat and he holds a hand out for Jaejoong, pulling his Faerlamore in to sit beside him. Jaejoong fits comfortably underneath Yunho’s arms and he smiles against Jaejoong’s temple.

“Are you hurt?” He finally asks, and slides Jaejoong onto his lap, his hands coming around his waist. “Honestly.”

Jaejoong arm jerks like he wants to touch some part of Yunho and so he grabs them and laces their fingers together. “Changmin said you’d be kind.”

“I hope I was.”

Jaejoong nods.

“I’m glad my Faerlamore thinks I’m well behaved,” Yunho teases, and nearly pops another boner right then and there when Jaejoong looks at him from beneath his eyelashes in a way that’s not at all innocent.

“Master is _so good_ ,” Jaejoong breathes, leaning in and Yunho only stifles a groan because Jaejoong kisses him, “Master is such an incredible model of good behavior for me to follow.”

Yunho might not survive this after all. Jaejoong clearly is very adept at figuring out what people like. Or maybe it’s just what Yunho likes.

He’s mostly in control of himself again once Jaejoong pulls away and his Faerlamore has a smile that’s less Devious Bastard and more Perfect Angel, washcloth in hand. “May I?”

Yunho slides Jaejoong back in answer and shuts his eyes, allowing Jaejoong to wipe down his skin, sighing happily as it turns into something of a massage. “You’re perfect. Too perfect. Do you have an ulterior motive? Should I be worried?”

“I just want to please you.”

Yunho squeezes Jaejoong’s hip, thumb circling over the bone until he hears Jaejoong’s breathing stutter. “You do,” he murmurs, taking the wash cloth and reciprocating Jaejoong’s ministrations, happy when Jaejoong closes his eyes and smiles as Yunho wipes away any evidence of their time earlier. Besides the marks all over his body. Those can’t be wiped away or hidden and honestly Yunho doesn’t want them to be. He wants everyone to know what he did to Jaejoong. 

Yunho allows Jaejoong to dry them both off, getting a little distracted with kisses. He feels surprisingly content, tugging Jaejoong into his bed after they dress in something light. 

“Did you have a master before Heechul?” Yunho finally asks, as Jaejoong settles easily into his arms.

“I had several, Master.”

“Will it upset you if I ask? Did they treat you well?”

“Master may ask whatever he wants,” Jaejoong says. “Some were more lenient than others. My first master never allowed me to speak which is how I learned to read and write. My second refused to let me into his room but I was his voice. He was too scared to talk in public, so I spoke for him which is why I know so many languages. Master Kim was kindest of them all. Except for you, Master,” Jaejoong adds and he blushes, ducking his face and pressing his nose to Yunho’s bare chest.

Yunho laughs. “I’m glad. Are you tired, Jaejoong?”

Jaejoong nods.

“Then sleep,” Yunho urges.

It doesn’t seem to take Jaejoong long to drift off, and Yunho is quick in following him. He’s happy and warm and content, more so than he’s been in years and for once, he falls asleep without a single worry.

— 

The good thing about Jaejoong being a Faerlamore and not just a body slave is that he is tied to Yunho’s schedule. He rises and sleeps with Yunho rather than following his own routine and so when Changmin knocks on Yunho’s door the next morning, Jaejoong is still securely held in Yunho’s arms, fast sleep.

He’s inconsolable (though strangely polite) at having to be woken, and Yunho spends a few minutes kissing his pout away until Jaejoong finally smiles, rolling off the bed and tottering into the bathroom.

Yunho feels exceedingly fond of him already and wonders if maybe he should send Heechul an extra gift. Yunho’ll have to see what he has lying around; he’s pretty sure having Jaejoong find a gift to send to a former master is bad form.

They’re dressing in light garments, clean and warn, when there’s a loud gong from somewhere atop the mansion.

“Yoochun,” Yunho says, in answer to the questioning cock of Jaejoong’s head.

“The Crown Prince?” Jaejoong squeaks.

Changmin knocks on the door a second later and Yunho pushes Jaejoong at him. “I can finish dressing myself. Meet me down there.” Yunho shuts the door in their face.

Yoochun often comes unannounced, but this early in the morning usually means he has some sort of official business they need to discuss. Or something had happened with his wife and Yoochun needs to leave his son and heir with someone he trusts.

When Yunho gets downstairs and opens the door for his friend, he discovers that it’s actually both. Junsu, Yoochun’s Faerlamore, is a step behind him, Yoochun’s son clutched in his arms and both of them look utterly exhausted. That alone speaks volumes; Junsu is widely acknowledged as the most exemplary Faerlamore in existence. He’s always dressed impeccably, never a hair out of place, his features accentuated almost permanently with delicate paints. Yunho’s never before seen him so run down.

He bows before accepting Yoochun’s hug. “Miyoung?” he asks.

Miyoung had fallen ill after giving birth to their son and only grew worse with each passing year. She is practically bed ridden and it’s been particularly terrible lately. 

“Junsu’s been up with my son for four nights straight. I’ve gotten some sleep but he’s,” Yoochun looks back at his slave and his face shows that his heart is breaking, “he needs rest and I have a huge problem in the market I’m hoping you can fix it because I do not have the time.”

There’s a sound behind them and Yunho turns, smiling when Jaejoong approaches cautiously.

“Yoochun, this is Jaejoong. My Faerlamore.”

Yoochun’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise for a moment, as Jaejoong bows low and murmurs a greeting, but he smiles as he steps in close. “My goodness, you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, my Prince.”

“And so polite. I’d heard a rumor, but…” Yoochun trails off, “No time for this now.”

“Jaejoong, we need you to watch Yoochun’s son for awhile.”

Jaejoong blinks at him. “Me?”

“Perhaps Junsu can take a nap while the Crown Prince and I discuss business.”

“I would like that,” Junsu says after Yoochun prompts him to speak.

Yoochun’s son is named Seungho. Yunho has no idea what Jaejoong whispers confidentially to him while he clings to Junsu, but it’s only minutes before Seungho lets Junsu pass him over to Jaejoong and the cranky two year old curls up in Jaejoong’s arms, quite content.

Yoochun looks incredibly impressed. “Come on,” Jaejoong says, grabbing onto Junsu’s hand, “You can sleep in my quarters. No one will bother you there.”

“Thank you,” Junsu whispers, and the two of them are gone after bowing, Jaejoong a little less deeply than Junsu since he doesn’t want to tip the child from his arms.

“Where did you find him?” Yoochun asks, mouth a gape, “I’ve never seen Seungho respond to anyone that quickly. Besides Junsu.”

“Heechul. Let me ask for some tea and then you can tell me what I can do to help.”

 

— 

 

Junsu’s still sleeping when Yunho peeks into Jaejoong’s room several hours later, Yoochun having left with instructions to send Junsu and Seungho along once they’ve rested. Drool is leaking out of the corner of the Faerlamore’s mouth and Yunho laughs. Yoochun had had Junsu for as long as Yunho can remember and he’s just as close to Yoochun’s body slave as he is to Yoochun.

Yunho shuts the door quietly, wanting Junsu to sleep as long as he needs and goes in search of his own Faerlamore, following the trail of petrified staff members that scurry out of Yunho’s way and point desperately down the hall. He very nearly laughs.

Jaejoong’s in Yunho’s rooms, several small blocks of smooth wood scattered across the floor that Seungho is piling haphazardly on top of one another.

“Master,” Jaejoong greets, when he catches sight of Yunho in the doorway.

“My staff nearly had a collective heart attack. What on earth have you been doing?” Yunho keeps his voice light, sliding his fingers into Jaejoong’s hair in a fond gesture. He’s not upset, just curious, and Jaejoong shows that he understands, pressing his face into Yunho’s leg.

“Do any of them have children? Because they’re not well educated as to what a child might need.”

“Oh?” Yunho sits down, then, allowing Jaejoong to rest against him. He keeps his hand in Jaejoong’s hair, pulling through it absentmindedly as Seungho giggles to himself, pushing over a tower of blocks and thoroughly satisfied as they slam onto the ground. He starts rebuilding it again almost immediately. “How many times has he done that?”

“I haven’t bothered counting, Master. I asked your staff for blocks and they brought me monstrous crates. I do not understand how they can think that is acceptable for a child. He can’t be more than two.”

“He is not,” Yunho agrees, “and they are _your_ staff now, just as much as they are mine.”

Jaejoong snorts before quieting, as if remembering that he shouldn’t freely express himself without permission. Yunho doesn’t care, but there’s no telling who might be eavesdropping and it wouldn’t do for rumors to circulate; if people thought Jaejoong couldn’t be controlled Yunho’s reputation would suffer. So he just pulls Jaejoong’s head nearer to kiss his temple.

“Is the Prince’s Faerlamore still sleeping, Master?”

“He is,” Yunho nods, “and you can call him Junsu. He prefers that.”

“But—“

“It’s fine,” Yunho assures him, “you’re both Faerlamore’s, even if he does belong to the Prince. Everyone knows he likes to be called by his name, you won’t get into trouble, especially not with me.” Yunho pauses for a beat and winds his hand back into Jaejoong’s hair, curious about something. “Unless you want to be in trouble,” he says, voice merely a whisper as he presses his mouth to Jaejoong’s ear. He does not miss the tiny hitch in Jaejoong’s breath and Yunho files it away, smiling secretively.

They’re interrupted by Seungho toddling over to them, block of wood in hand and spilling onto Jaejoong’s lap, “Appa?” spilling from his lips as he rests on his shoulder. 

“You’ll see your father soon. Are you tired, my Prince?” Jaejoong murmurs, patting Seungho on the back. He gurgles, finally dropping the block. It’s a near miss for Jaejoong’s toes. Yunho helps Jaejoong to his feet following him a bit dumbly to the bed and impressed with how easily he curls around the child. Yunho decides he wants a nap too, and lays down on Jaejoong’s other side, pressing his nose into Jaejoong’s neck. “Would you like a lullaby, my Prince?”

“You can call him Seungho.” Yunho chides, “He’s _two_ , Jaejoong. I won’t tell. He needs to learn his name.”

He’s ignored, but Yunho can’t find it in himself to care. 

Jaejoong had told him he could sing, but listening to him croon softly blanks Yunho mind, flabbergasted at how _good_ Jaejoong sounds. He’s just as good as Junsu, and Yunho thinks he might actually like Jaejoong’s voice more. 

His Faerlamore can _actually sing_.

 _I got the bargain of the century_ , Yunho decides and winds his arms tighter around Jaejoong’s waist.

— 

When he wakes up, he’s alone in the bed. He’s momentarily sad before he hears Jaejoong speaking softly and he sits up to see Jaejoong on the floor with Seungho, back to building with the blocks.

He’s not sure if Jaejoong hears him get up from the bed, but he doesn’t show any surprise when Yunho presses in close to give Jaejoong a kiss, just because he can. “I’m going to check on Junsu, I’ll be back.”

Junsu’s still asleep when Yunho pokes his head into the door. But when he creaks it open all the way, the noise makes him snuffle lightly and he cracks his eyes open.

“Yunho,” he mumbles, sleepy and happy. Then he frowns. “Where is Seungho?”

“With Jaejoong. But I’m not allowed to send you back until you’re rested. Are you hungry? Would you like a bath?”

“Yes to both, please.”

“I will have something sent up to you. And you don’t have to worry about Seungho. He’s in good hands.”

“I know,” Junsu smiles, “Seungho likes him.”

Even though Junsu is a slave, being the Prince’s Faerlamore puts him at a higher rank than most of the court, including Yunho, which means the only person he must ever put a title to is Yoochun and the other members of the royal family. The Prince is the only person he exists to please and everyone else is inconsequential. Although Yunho knows for a fact it’s only when they’re in front of other people. Junsu’s belonged to Yoochun for nearly their entire lives and behind closed doors they’re Junsu and Yoochun who love each other even though that’s not at all what Faerlamores and their masters are supposed to do.

Yunho makes sure there is indeed food being sent up and water filling Jaejoong’s tub before making his way back to his rooms. His Faerlamore had called for tea and he’s sipping a cup calmly while watching Seungho chew on some sort of snack.

Jaejoong’s smile is brilliant as Yunho sits down next to him. Yunho feels like Jaejoong’s been here weeks already, not days. “You’re so lovely,” Yunho whispers, kissing Jaejoong’s cheek.

“Thank you, Master.”

Yunho really wants Jaejoong to call him by his name, but it’s much to soon for that. He needs to be sure that he can trust Jaejoong one hundred percent and a good night in bed is not enough to prove that, no matter how much his gut tells him that it is. He has a status he has to uphold and a reputation. But someday. Someday, Yunho will hear his name out of Jaejoong’s lips.

They’re silent the rest of the afternoon, Yunho checking on Junsu once more to find him sleeping, though there’s an tray of empty dishes and his hair is wet.

It would have been Jaejoong’s first day of cooking, but caring for the Prince’s son takes precedence, so once again, Jaejoong sits at Yunho’s feet and critiques. Yunho makes sure he has a cushion this time and Jaejoong keeps Seungho on his lap, feeding the child things Jaejoong knows the prince will be able to eat at his young age.

There’s probably decorum for such situations, as a Prince shouldn’t be sitting on the floor, but he had screamed bloody murder when Jaejoong had attempted to put him down in a chair so Yunho had decided to not care. It’s better that Seungho is happy, as far as Yunho is concerned.

Junsu doesn’t appear at all but Yunho has food sent up to him anyway, things that won’t spoil or matter if they’re cold should Junsu wake.

Yunho pulls Jaejoong to his bed that night, and because of Seungho sleeping in the next room, gags his Faerlamore with a length of silk, his grin wicked. Jaejoong seems to like it, anyway, if Yunho goes by his ragged breathing (through his nose.) Yunho muffles his own moans into Jaejoong’s shoulder, biting down on the skin, into a pillow, and only untying the gag when they’ve both come, Jaejoong limp and dizzy, his kisses distracted as he shakes, Yunho’s hand on his cock, easing him down from his high until Jaejoong whines from oversensitivity.

“Yes?” Yunho asks.

Jaejoong looks like he wants to roll his eyes. But he smiles. _”Yes.”_

“Noted,” Yunho murmurs, and leans in for more of Jaejoong’s mouth.

 

—

 

By the time Yoochun sends a carriage for his Faerlamore and son, Yunho’s already fixed the problem in the marketplace. Even though they hadn’t spent a lot of time together, Junsu and Jaejoong manage to become extremely friendly with each other, and their embrace is warm as Junsu says goodbye and promises to come back the next time he needs uninterrupted rest.

“I’m going to go to the kitchen, Master, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine,” Yunho nods, turning away from the carriage being drawn away down the street and kissing Jaejoong’s cheek. “I have work to do also. Tell me if the staff give you a hard time.”

“They won’t,” Jaejoong says, and Yunho believes him. After the display with the kitchen maid and the fiasco with the building blocks, Yunho’s mostly sure the staff will obey Jaejoong’s every word.

It’s Yunho’s exact desired outcome of this entire mess.

He waits a few minutes in his study before heading down to the kitchens to spy. He’s extremely curious as to how exactly Jaejoong is managing. 

The decorations and expensive silver are housed in a balcony above the kitchen and Yunho heads up there, settling himself in a dark corner to watch. There’s only one kitchen boy in his way, polishing silver furiously, and Yunho shushes him when he tries to open his mouth. “You did not see me,” he whispers, finger in the boy’s face, and satisfied with a frantic nod, Yunho turns his attention to the floor below. 

The staff have all lined up, faces carefully blank, their twisting hands and shuffling feet the only indicators of their unease. Jaejoong is carefully inspecting the fires, hands brushing against countertops and tasting the jars upon jars of spices and sauces. He inspects the quality of the vegetables and meat and throws half of them away, the staff wincing with each thunk against the side of the trash bin.

“Starting tomorrow, you will keep this kitchen sparkling clean even if it means you get here earlier and stay later and that includes yourselves. The amount of filth that you are hiding under Master’s nose on account of your lazy ass attitudes is appalling. Do you keep records of the supplies you use in a week?”

A few of the staff scatter, coming back laden with papers filled with tallies and it’s so quiet as Jaejoong scans them that Yunho doesn’t dare breathe. His Faerlamore is petrifying; Yunho loves it.

“Get me a brush and paper,” Jaejoong orders, and someone runs off again, nearly tripping over their own feet. “It’s almost lunch,” Jaejoong continues, “I never told you to stop what you were doing so why is no one cooking? I believe the menu’s already been set for this week. I’m not going to interfere with it, but I’d better get each dish in front of me before it goes out. Not you—” he barks, and Yunho recognizes the serving girl who’d made the spoiled dessert. She looks horrified. “You are going stay with me and I am going to teach you how to tell the difference between good food and bad. We’ll start with what’s in there.” Jaejoong points at the trash bin.

Yunho bites the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing as he turns around and walks back to his study. His Faerlamore is going to be just fine.

 

— 

 

Despite knowing Jaejoong hadn’t cooked anything, Yunho praises him regardless, feeding him choice morsels off the plate. Yunho tries not to grin as Jaejoong glares at the staff that come to serve it. Yunho isn’t sure what displeases him, because Jaejoong doesn’t voice it aloud, but the staff seem to instantly know as they mutter apologies under their breath and repeatedly bow their way out the door.

“I’m not expecting things to change overnight.”

“I know that, Master.”

Yunho rests his hand on top of Jaejoong’s head a moment before handing him a cup of wine. “I don’t want my staff to hate you, Jaejoong.”

“They won’t. I’ll win them over, you’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right.” Yunho tosses his napkin aside. “I need to get back to work. I was a little slow in starting this morning.”

“Because you were _watching_ me?”

Yunho swallows. There’s several maids and a bus boy in the room and because of that, Yunho knows he can’t let Jaejoong’s tone of voice slide, as much as he wishes he could. He weaves his hand back into Jaejoong’s hair and grips it tight, tugging until Jaejoong gets the hint and is on his knees. “You have eyes on the back your head,” Yunho praises, well aware of how Jaejoong’s breath has turned short, “that’s very commendable. But while in front of my staff, I expect you to keep it to yourself. And address me appropriately. This is not my bedroom, Jaejoong, learn to tell the difference.”

“Yes, Master,” Jaejoong whimpers, hands resting on Yunho’s forearms like he wants to pull at them, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I won’t speak to you like that again.”

Satisfied, Yunho lets Jaejoong go, though the Faerlamore stays on his knees, eyes downcast. Yunho leans in a presses a kiss to Jaejoong’s mouth. Forgiveness. “You did well,” he murmurs, and feels less awful when Jaejoong gives him a faint smile.

He plows through the rest of his paperwork with vigor, staying away from Jaejoong and the kitchen. He sees to a shipping problem with the merchant he trades with from across the sea, and on his way to the garden breaks up a fight between two stables boys and sends them off to Jaejoong for a lecture. If his Faerlamore is upset, he can vent his frustration on them. He’ll eventually be managing everything, after all, not just the kitchens.

Dinner seems to arrive far too many hours later, time crawling by, and Jaejoong sits on his cushion still looking properly chastised, but not upset. Yunho breathes a silent sigh of relief. “Did you cook?”

“No, Master.”

“Why not?”

“There were too many problems to fix, Master. I’ll cook soon, though, I promise.”

“I am wildly anticipating it, Faerlamore.” Yunho reaches down tilts Jaejoong’s head up, kissing him until he gets Jaejoong to smile. “Will you sleep with me tonight? I could not stop thinking of you all day.”

“Yes,” Jaejoong breathes, lips parted even as Yunho pulls away.

“You were probably annoyed I sent those stable boys to you. I’m sorry, I should have dealt with it myself.”

Jaejoong tilts his head, brows furrowing. “Which stable boys, Master?”

Yunho frowns. “The ones a few hours ago. I broke up a fight and told them to go see you…” 

He trails off as Jaejoong shakes his head, still looking exceedingly confused. “I was in the kitchens all day, I haven’t seen any stable boys. Are you sure they came to me? I don’t think I would have missed them.”

Well, then. Maybe his staff isn’t taking Jaejoong as seriously as Yunho hoped. It’s a little disheartening. “Come,” he says, standing and offering Jaejoong his hand, “we’ll go find them together.”

Yunho keeps their fingers laced together as they walk through the halls, and he heads outside. He’s not sure if the stablehands will still be there, but he finds he’s timed it just right, catching sight of the two trouble makers just as they’re leaving for the day.

They freeze when they see him, faces identical masks of horror.

“Get back inside,” Yunho orders, and they leap to obey, stumbling over their own feet and staring morosely at the ground as Yunho comes to stand in front of them. He is not at all moved by their bowed heads. 

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out that you did not follow my order to go see my Faerlamore? How on earth did you rationalize that decision? Tell me, please.”

One of the boys, who looks perhaps two or three years older than the other one, shuffles his feet. “He’s just…he’s just a Faerlamore.”

Yunho bristles. “Do you not understand what that title means?” The boys clear their throats. “That was a question,” he snaps, and the older boy starts.

“You-you just. He cooks. And you both.”

“And we what?” Yunho growls, suddenly seeing where this is heading. He should have guessed.

“Sleep together,” the boy squeaks, as Yunho bears down on him. He wants to slap the boy across his face but Jaejoong has a firm hold on his arm. Yunho takes a breath to calm himself.

“Jaejoong runs this household. Yes, he cooks, yes, he shares my bed, but those are not the only things he does. He is _responsible_ for you. If you do something stupid and get in debt, or if your family is sick and needs help, if there’s someone that’s hurting you, then it is my Faerlamore that you go to see. It is my Faerlamore that solves your problems and gives you work and pays your wages. And if you do not respect me or him or even your fellow workers that privilege will be taken away from you. No exceptions.”

“Yes, sir,” they both mumble.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, sir!” 

It’s much clearer this time and Yunho nods in satisfaction. “Both of you will report to Jaejoong tomorrow morning, bright and early. You will do whatever he asks of you in addition to your duties in the stable.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And if you ever disobey me like that again I swear I will dump you right back out on the streets where I found you. You aren’t slaves, but that doesn’t give you the right to decide when you will listen and when you will not.”

They nod.

“Leave,” Yunho points to the door and they run out it, disappearing in seconds.

Jaejoong’s staring glassy-eyed at him, mouth parted. He looks like he wants to say something but can’t quite find the right words. 

“What?” Yunho asks, leading Jaejoong out of the stable and back towards the house. It’s not a large distance but they have perhaps a minute before they get inside.

It takes a moment but Jaejoong soon arches up and whispers into Yunho’s ear, “Master is so attractive when he’s angry.”

Yunho stops short. “Am I?”

“It makes me want you,” Jaejoong continues, and Yunho feels a hand brush against his lower back. 

“We aren’t in private, Jaejoong, watch where you touch me.”

“I _want_ you.”

“Hands, Jaejoong.” Yunho says again, when he feels one hover over his butt for a second before pulling away. “Control yourself.”

“Yes, Master,” Jaejoong purrs, right into Yunho’s ear. 

Yunho pinches him, unable to trust himself to do anything else and feels satisfied at Jaejoong’s pout. Apparently, Jaejoong is not as obedient as he makes himself out to be. Yunho will need to address that, for better or worse, especially if Yunho is going to trust him. There can be no wandering hands in front of his merchants or lords or, gods forbid, royalty. He speed walks them into the mansion and up the stairs, hand on the small of Jaejoong’s back.

“What are you doing, Master?” Jaejoong asks, once Yunho has shut his bedroom door behind him and bolted it. 

“We’re going to have a test.”

“A…test?”

“To see how well you can listen to me.”

Jaejoong blinks at him as if to say _don’t I always?_

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “Get on the bed.” Jaejoong sits on it, a little cautiously, and Yunho takes his time undressing, well aware of Jaejoong watching him.

“Master’s body is beautiful.”

“I don’t remember telling you to talk.”

It’s contradictory and terrible of Yunho because he’d _never_ said Jaejoong has had to hold his tongue unless prompted, but the Faerlamore clamps his lips shut firmly anyhow. They’re nearly white. It’s exactly what Yunho had wanted, if he’s being honest.

And this is all about honesty.

He moves forward, hoisting Jaejoong’s legs up and pushing him back a little, crawling onto the bed to kneel in front of Jaejoong and loom over him. Yunho bends down, hands still on Jaejoong’s thighs and presses them further apart, pushing aside his robes so his fingers land on bare skin. He keeps his kiss gentle, kneading Jaejoong’s thighs. He only pulls away when he feels Jaejoong’s hands try to settle on his waist.

“No.”

“N-o?” 

“No talking, no touching. You’ve done enough of that today.”

Jaejoong looks like he can’t quite believe it. 

His arms are soft, like he has spent hours spreading special oils on his skin, and Yunho trails his fingertips down as his knee nudges Jaejoong onto his back. 

“Can I talk in Japanese? I can manage _yes, please_ in Mandarin if not,” Jaejoong tries, sounding a little desperate. Yunho grabs Jaejoong’s arms and splays them out, Jaejoong automatically grabbing the blanket underneath them. Yunho tips Jaejoong’s head up, kissing down his neck and back up to his ear.

“If you speak one intelligible word before I say, there will be unpleasant consequences.” Wisely, Jaejoong chooses only to nod. “Keep your hands out and your legs around me, or I will tie them and it won’t be pleasant.” Jaejoong’s legs slide up Yunho, wrapping around him, pressing them together quite nicely and Yunho fights back an urge to grind down onto Jaejoong’s cock. This is going to take patience. 

He pushes aside the rest of Jaejoong’s robes slowly, making sure his hands rub against as much skin as they can and he’s incredibly pleased as he sees Jaejoong’s fingers tangle in blankets and his lips press together even harder.

 _Control_ , Yunho thinks. He bends down, shoves his hands underneath Jaejoong’s shoulder blades and presses his mouth to Jaejoong’s ear. “You’re so beautiful,” he praises, and hopes that gets across the message: _I’m not really mad, don’t be afraid, I promise to make you feel good_. 

He gets his first audible whimper a second later as he bites down on Jaejoong’s shoulder, his second after reaching for a small of pot of oil and sliding fingers into Jaejoong’s body. He thinks Jaejoong’s beautiful like this, body splayed out, sweat already shining on his skin as Yunho finger fucks him, running his free hand up and down Jaejoong’s legs and his chest. He hikes a shin up against his face and kisses the inside of his ankle bone, timing a gentle bite with a well aimed thrust of his fingers and Yunho watches in satisfaction as Jaejoong’s body arches and he finally has to open his mouth to get in enough air, gasping. 

Yunho slicks up his fingers again, saying sharply ”hands!” when he sees one of Jaejoong’s arms start to inch towards his body. He pinches Jaejoong’s nipple hard but doesn’t give Jaejoong time to think about it as he pushes his fingers back into Jaejoong’s body and presses, watches Jaejoong’s every facial expression as he gets closer and closer to the edge, hands gripping the blankets so hard his nails are starting to cut through them. 

Yunho wraps a hand around Jaejoong’s cock at the last second and squeezes the base to keep him from coming. Jaejoong’s whine is not at all nice. “Not until I say.”

Not until he’s desperate. And it takes a lot to get him there. More than Yunho had expected. More kissing, more biting, more fingers, Yunho’s cock. 

Yunho slams into him so hard they’re pushed up onto pillows and when Jaejoong’s scream turns into a sob Yunho knows he has him. “Tell me what you want, pretty Jaejoong. Handsome Faerlamore. In whatever language suits you. Tell me _exactly_.”

Yunho fucks him slow just to keep up the motion, to keep up the feeling of Jaejoong around him, even though it gets harder to control himself with each passing second.

“Please let me touch you. Please let me, Master. I promise I’ll keep my touching to the bedroom. We can do all our touching in bed, just please I want to feel you, Master, I can’t do this, I thought I could but I have to—“

“What would you touch?” Yunho asks, and swivels his hips, breath stuttering from the sensation, Jaejoong letting out a cry. “Pick a body part, Jaejoong, which one would you like to—“

“Your face, your head. Please let me touch your head and wrap my—“

“Very well.”

Jaejoong nearly smacks him with how fast his hands come to Yunho’s head and thread through his hair, pull his face down so their mouths fuse together and Yunho allows it, closes his eyes and gets sucked into the way Jaejoong’s body feels around him and the way their lips pull at each other and the way Jaejoong hands aren’t still. They tug and soothe his hair and cup the back of his neck and his orgasm takes him by surprise, sweeping across his body as Jaejoong’s legs and hands and mouth cradle him as every nerve in his system sings.

He barely manages enough coherent thought to keep a firm hold on Jaejoong’s dick. “No,” he gasps as he feels Jaejoong trying to get friction, trying to get himself off, “I didn’t say that you could.”

“Master, _please_ , I need it. I need it so bad, please let me—“

“Say my name.” Jaejoong actually freezes, though Yunho feels Jaejoong’s cock throb against his palm at the words. “Say my name, and I will let you come. Say it, Jaejoong.” 

He strokes once, twice, pressing their foreheads together and dragging his lips across Jaejoong’s tear-streaked cheeks and nuzzling underneath his ear and—

“Please,” Jaejoong whispers, “please let me…please let me come.” He breathes in once, ragged. “ _Yunho_.” 

There’s nothing that’s ever sounded so sweet. It’s like a dam, Jaejoong cracking underneath Yunho’s hands and he watches in fascination as his name pours off Jaejoong’s tongue, faster and faster, even as Yunho slides down Jaejoong’s body and licks up the underside of his cock. He whispers (orders, begs,) “come,” and even then his name washes over him. It turns into a cry, a moan, Jaejoong gasping for air and writhing and Yunho watches, stunned, as every muscle in Jaejoong’s body shakes from the force of it.

He’s never seen anything quite so beautiful in his entire life.

Yunho cuddles Jaejoong through it, tears finally stopping, breath easing, every time Yunho soothes his back, fingers lingering on the bumps of Jaejoong’s spine as he kisses the crown of his head. “So good, you’re so good, so beautiful. Thank you. Thank you for saying my name.”

It’s another few minutes before Jaejoong’s coherent enough for kisses, their mouths gentle against each other as Yunho cradles his Faerlamore and pets his hair. He’s lets Jaejoong pull away when he’s ready. 

“What?” Yunho asks, when he catches sight of Jaejoong’s face. He looks like he’s on the verge of saying something extremely important. “What is it?”

Jaejoong smiles, lazy, pleased, and Yunho’s stomach burns in contentment.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaejoong breathes, and Yunho’s laugh is lost in their kiss.

 

— 

 

The first meal Jaejoong cooks is the most amazing spread of food Yunho’s ever tasted.

He stares into Jaejoong’s eyes and smiles and thinks of all things he’s going to be able to entrust to him (including Yunho himself,) and he knows that it will be taken care of exactly as it needs to be. 

Yunho knows for sure, now, that he’s going to have to send Heechul a very, very, expensive gift. Upon further reflection (and a few glasses of mulled wine,) he finds he doesn’t much mind.

His Faerlamore is worth it.

 _Jaejoong_ is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this. i just started writing and then there was a child and then the sex got really kinky. i don't even know. there might be more of it, at some point.
> 
> oh, also. i made up the word faerlamore it comes from the italian words fare l'amore which means make love. lmao.


End file.
